patamon & gatomons date
by wolfguy96
Summary: this is a spin off of my astra & maxwell fics with the two gatomon & patamon in it as the main characters. this fic is dedicated to lord pata
1. Chapter 1

The yummy adventure of gato & pata ^ ^

so this fic is dedicated to the only person who bothered adding me as there favourite author :(. lord pata X). anyway this fic is about the gatomon and patamon from my"astra & maxwell"fic series although it does not have them in it.

Well we better start...

at gatomon and patamon's house...

(gatomon)hey pata what do you want to do tonight?

(patamon)hmm I didn't really have any plans...

(gatomon)well we could go see a movie...

(patamon)the only good movies that are on are the nightmare on elm street remake and iron man2.

(gatomon)I see what you mean

(patamon)dont you want to rent a movie and cuddle up to me with a plate of left-overs?

(gatomon)although that does sound quiet nice I really want to go out tonight. maybe we can do that tomorrow?

(patamon)...well I guess we could check out that new Italian restaurant.

(gatomon)mm that sounds nice ^_^

(patamon)we will have to quickly go to the mall and get some cash out from the"ATM"

(gatomon)yeah that sounds about fair.

(patamon & gatomon)were going out for dinner tonight! ^_^

outside both gato & pata aswell as astra & maxwell yes they are neighbours...

(maxwell)you too are up to tomfoolery I can smell it in your...fur!

(gatomon)no we are just going out to dinner...

(astra)awww who cute? ^_^

(patamon)well see you later tonight when we come home

(astra)we will be asleep by then...

(gatomon)so early?

(astra)well tonight we were gonna cuddle up to the TV together and have sex then go to sleep on the couch

(patamon)well I hope we didn't spoil much 0.0

(maxwell)not at all were gonna have sex in 5 minuets and there just reruns of old 70s cartoon's

(gatomon)good thing we decided to go out tonight then

(astra)tomorrow how ever there gonna show a line of awesome shows on abc.

(patamon)well ok then we can just stay up watching and cuddling until we fall asleep tomorrow

(gatomon)well we better be off*gets in car and drives away*

(astra)hmm I wonder if we are as cute as a couple as they are?

(maxwell)well you dont really see many two of the same digimon in love these days

(astra)so basicly were two gay people in a neighbourhood of Christian red necks

(maxwell)actually that's better than my idea of what people think of us

(astra)...

(maxwell) wanna do something naughty ;)

at the restaurant...

(gatomon)oh pata I just love that you did this for us ^_^

(patamon)that's ok I just like to see you smile :)

(gatomon)I hope they give us the menu soon :s

(patamon)or atleast a drink order

(gatomon)im sure they will be done soon

(patamon)I can only hope so

(gatomon)look baby here comes someone now

(waiter)hello I will be you're waiter tonight

(patamon)ok can we get too steak meals and two red whines

(gatomon)but dont you hate whine?

(patamon)when you came into my life I learned to become straight and like red whine

(waiter)ok two small steak meals? And two red whines

(gatomon)yeah better only get small

(patamon)and that's it

(waiter)would you also like desert?

(gatomon)we will find out after dinner

(waiter)very well I will tell the chef about the orders

(patamon)oh gato you're just so beautiful under that light and cute aswell :)

(gatomon)well thanks pata ^_^. you look really cute under the light aswell

(waiter)here's you're dinner sir and madam

(gatomon)thank you here's a $15 tip for you're trouble :)

(waiter)why thank you madam!

(patamon)you know if you didn't come to my front door the next failed relationship in my life would have been a Italian man...

(gatomon)I use to date a French man...

(pata & gato)*sigh*

(patamon)you know I think we were meant to be together

(gatomon)you only think :o

(patamon)you know maybe I should believe more in that were meant to be

(gatomon)you better!

(patamon)*sigh*

(gatomon)what is it baby?

(patamon)dont you think astra & maxwell's life is just go to work come see us once in a wile and have sex

(gatomon)do you really think its appropriate to talk about other people's relationship when were having a romantic dinner?

(patamon)I suppose not

(gatomon)so anyway what do you want to do after this?

(patamon)I dont know maybe we can talk a little more about it after desert?

(gatomon)I guess so...

(waiter)here's desert a delicious chocolate cake

(gatomon)yummy ^_^

after dinner they go outside to talk in a more cooler place since it was getting too hot for them indoors. There are smokers outside so they go to the ocean view right next to the restruant...

(gatomon)oh the reflection of the moon on the water is so beautiful tonight ^_^

(patamon)not as beautiful as the moon light on you're soft silky fur :)

(gatomon)oh patamon hold me and tell me we will get married and have kids and grow old together!  
(patamon)oh come here! I love you to much to let you go if I had a choice of any amount of money or you I would take you just like I am taking you into my arms!

(gatomon)oh pata that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in my whole life!

(patamon)you're the perfect women and I would not let any man take you away. You're smart beautiful sexy kind and sometimes cheeky but best of all your not a random male one night stand I find on the internet and you're an actual digimon

(gatomon)I love you pata!

(patamon)and I love you gato!

(gatomon)hold me tighter in you're warm grip and never let go!

(patamon)oh gato I wish I could never let go!*sigh* but nothing lasts forever but I know our relationship will live on and on and on...

(gatomon)how about we go to the park ;)

well that was the first chapter of this astra & maxwell spin off I hope you enjoyed cause there will be lots more to come!

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:my dear sweet gato...

so as we last left of gato and pata were at the harbour very near the restaurant and they decided to go to the park...

(gatomon)the moon is so beautiful tonight

patamon just smiles and nods wile ceresing gatomon's head

(gatomon)I love you pata

(patamon) I love you too gato

patamon holds gatomon tighter on the park bench because it was a very cold night

(gatomon)thank you pata ^_^ we had a lovely time tonight x)

(patamon)I just want you to be happy and let you know I will always be there for you. To hold you. To keep you warm. To love you like no man ever will.

(gatomon)thanks pata you are the kindest leaving creature I have ever met ^_^

(patamon)gato do you ever wonder about the future for us?

(gatomon)sometimes...

(patamon)do you think we will live our lives together?

(gatomon)well I know this isn't the first relationship we've been in but by that point I think we have moved on with our lives enough to be ready to lay down and stay with another person. And you're my other person pata

(patamon)*sigh*gato you're so wise you make me more competent that we will be together to get marred. Have kids. And grow old together

(gatomon)well that's nice to know...

(patamon)what's wrong gato?

(gatomon)oh nothing I just have had thoughts...

(patamon)thoughts about what?

(gatomon)about kissing you...

gatomon slowly and gently kisses patamon on the lips. Then again then again then again. Until there in a full make out session.

(patamon)oh gato I just love you're taste when we kiss

(gatomon)me to baby :)

they start making out again. And get furiouser and furiouser and furiouser...until there ready to start...

(patamon)ohh gato!

(gatomon)like it baby? ;)

(patamon) very much so just please dont stop!

(gatomon)maybe we should go to a more private area?

(patamon)like were?

(gatomon)like our house ;)

(patamon)he he okay ;)

they drive back to there house and make love all though the night...

the end until I think of an idea for another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

in the morning...

(gatomon) that was a very nice night lastnight pata ^^

(patamon)glad you liked it gato ^_^

(gatomon)soo what are we gonna do today?

(patamon)I dont really know

(gatomon)you know that was really fun you want to do it again?

(patamon)go to the same restaurant?

(gatomon)no I mean another date except go somewhere else...

(patamon)we could go to the movies

(gatomon) and see what?

(patamon)that new Alice in wonderland?

(gatomon)ugh why not ^_^

(patamon)then tonight we shall go on another date!

(gatomon) heray!

Later that night...

(patamon)hmm astra & maxwell must be inside...

(gatomon)oh dont worry about them it's our night tonight remember?

(patamon)yeah but...it's just...weird

(gatomon)there probably doing something I dont wonna know about

(patamon)yeah let's just get in the car

(gatomon)probably best 0,0

at the loby...

(patamon)god dam this line is long!

(gatomon)well 5 more people to go and they look like there in the same group

(patamon)that's good :)

(gatomon)thank you for taking me out on another date ^_^

(patamon)that's ok gato I love it when you smile it just makes you all the more cuter

(gatomon)thank you pata

after the movie outside...

(gatomon)that was a good movie eh pata ^_~

(patamon)yeah it was a good movie...

(gatomon)*goes near pata and hugs him*I love you and tonight is just another beautiful night

(patamon)I love you too gato ^_^

(gatomon)do you ever think about having babies?

(atamon)not really

(patamon)who are you?

(atamon)im some wired drunk guy with a misspelt name!...well bye

(gatomon & patamon)0.o

(gatomon)so do you ever think about getting me pregnant?

(patamon)no...

(gatomon)oh

(patamon)I was think we could get married first but that I was waiting for a year...

(gatomon)I see...

(patamon)what's this obsession about having kids about?

(gatomon)I just got this strange feeling astra's pregnant...

(patamon)you too huh?

(gatomon)you get those feelings?

(patamon)I have had them for 2 days now

(gatomon)me too...

(patamon)maybe tomorrow we will go over there

(gatomon)ok

(patamon)so do you want to go home now?

(gatomon)well I want to watch the beautiful night sky cuddled up to you...

(patamon)there's a balcony outside our bedroom ;)

(gatomon)ok pata let's go home ^_^

and so everyone danced...

to be continued...


End file.
